With the advent of the era of mobile internet, a quantity of smart mobile apparatuses is continuously increasing. Among multiple mobile apparatuses, a mobile phone is undoubtedly a most common and portable mobile terminal apparatus. Acoustic devices such as speakers and receivers for playing sounds are now widely used in smart mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones.
A vibration system and a magnetic circuit system used in an acoustic device directly determine a sound quality of the acoustic device. To enhance a stability of the vibration system, a vibration system of an acoustic device of the related art includes: a first vibrating diaphragm fixed to a frame, a voice coil configured to drive the first vibrating diaphragm to vibrate and produce a sound, and a second vibrating diaphragm configured to enhance a transverse stability of the voice coil. The magnetic circuit system includes a magnetic yoke, a magnet fixed to the magnetic yoke, and a flange that is bent and extends from a periphery of the magnetic yoke. The magnetic circuit system directly contacts and is fixed to the frame through alignment features such as the flanges.
However, in the acoustic devices of the related art, for a single magnetic circuit and superlinear acoustic device, for example, a single magnetic circuit and superlinear receiver, the magnetic circuit system cannot directly contact the frame to form a fixation due to block and restriction by the structures of the second vibrating diaphragm and the flange. As a result, development of the acoustic performance of such type of acoustic device is restricted.
Therefore, it is indeed desired to provide a novel acoustic device to resolve the foregoing technical problem.